I'll smile even if it's hurt
by ChweBaby98
Summary: 'Sanghyuk-ah, walaupun dunia kita sudah berbeda aku harap kau tetap mencintaiku dan aku akan tetap menanti waktuku yang akan menemui mu. Terimakasih karena kau memberikan Seowon untuk penggantimu' [VIXX - HONGBIN X HYUK]


I'll Smile Even If It Hurts

Cast :  
Lee Hongbin  
Han Sanghyuk  
Jung Taekwoon

Pairing : Broke!Hyukbin, LeoBin

Genre : Angst, Romance

Recomended song : Ladies Code – I'll Smile Even if it hurts

Author Note : Dont take this FF without my premission! Or karma will haunted you! Kritik dan Saran di terima asal membangun. Dont be silent reader karena commentmu bisa membuat saya lebih semangat dalam membuat cerita.

 _ **"I still can't believe it  
It feels like i could still see you  
I tell myself that it's a lie  
The fact that you left my side  
Your face thats smiling in the photo  
The past days that seemed would last forever  
But one day, suddenly  
You left my side"**_

Seorang namja cantik menatap pantulan tubuhnya yang di balut tuxedo, seharusnya ia bahagia akan segera melepas masa lajangnya. Seharusnya ia tersenyum indah seperti kebanyakan orang yang akan menikah. namja cantik yang rambutnya di warnai coklat menatap sedu dirinya. Sungguh ia tak ingin semua kejadian ini terjadi. Tapi tuhan berkehedak lain, ia kehilagannya. Kehilangan hidup dan Jiwanya. Kehilangan sosok pelita dalam hidupnya. Ia menghela nafasnya lalu tersenyum sambil membenarkan pakaiannya. Ia harus tegar demi nya demi pelita hatinya

 _ **[Flash Back]**_

Seorang namja cantik mempoutkan bibirnya yang tipis, ia mengembuskan nafasnya sudah 1 jam ia menanti kekasihnya namun kekasihnya itu tak kunjung datang padahal mereka saling berjanji untuk menemuinya pukul 5 sore. Ia tersenyum saat menatap seorang namja tampan tengah berlari ke arahnya dengan cepat, sang namja pun memeluk tubuh mungilnya yang lebih pendek 20 cm dari tubuh tegapnya. Sungguh mereka tampak sangat cocok dengan perbedaan tinggi keduanya. Dan di tambah keduanya memiliki wajah yang rupawan.

"Hongbin, Maaf kan aku, apa kau menungguku terlalu lama? Aku tadi harus mengantar Jaehwan hyung terlebih dahulu apalagi Wonshik hyung sibuk, jadi maafkan aku" Jelas namja itu sambil tetap merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya

"Tak apa Sanghyuk-ah, aku baru sampai juga" ujar Hongbin, sang namja sambil tersenyum

"Jadi? Kita tetap pergi bermain ice skate bukan?" tawar Sanghyuk yang langsung di jawab anggukan oleh kekasih mungilnya itu.

Keduanya pergi bermain iceskate, walaupun Hongbin berulangkali terjatuh karena ia tak mahir bermain dengan ice skate Sanghyuk dengan sabar membantu kekasihnya. Tawa dan canda terdengar dari pasangan kekasih yang tampak bahagia. Setelah puas bermain Sanghyuk membawa Hongbin ke mobilnya dan betapa terkejutnya namja itu saat melihat mobil sport Sanghyuk penuh dengan bunga Aster, bunga kesukaan Hongbin. Tanpa Hongbin sadari air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia semakin terkejut karena Sanghyuk berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna putih

"Lee Hongbin, menikahlah denganku"

"A...Aku mau Sanghyuk"

 _ **[Flash back off]**_

Hongbin melangkahkan kakinya setelah ia selesai melakukan fiting tuxedonya, namja itu segera menyelesaikan kegiatannya.

 *** HyukBin ***

Hongbin membuka komputernya dan menemukan wallpapernya dengan Sanghyuk yang keduanya ambil saat setelah Sanghyuk melamar Hongbin. Keduanya tampak sangat bahagia sampai kejadian buruk menimpa sepasang kekasih itu. Tanpa terasa air mata jatuh membasahi pipi Hongbin, kalau bukan karena kebodohannya mana mungkin ia kehilangan sosok Sanghyuk.

 _ **"I tell myself that i forgot you, that i'm okay now  
But no matter how much i pretend  
I keep thinking of you  
And tears keep flowing"**_

Hongbin menatap sang calon suami yang tengah meminum teh di hadapannya, keduanya kini berada di Hello kitty cafee Karena kecintaan Hongbin terhadap Hello kitty, ia hanya tersenyum menatap tunangannya yang bercerita panjang lebar mengenai persiapan pernikahan keduanya yang akan di gelar beberapa minggu lagi. Ia merasa bahwa jiwanya bersama sang calon suami sementara jiwanya berada di tempat lain. Hongbin kemudian menatap jendela yang menampakkan air hujan yang perlahan turun, ia menatap sedu rintihan hujan itu. Memorinya membawa ia kembali pada masa lalunya.

 _ **[Flash back]**_

Titikan hutan membasahi bumi, Hongbin dan Sanghyuk kini tengah berlarian di bawah hujan karena ulah Sanghyuk yang tidak membawa mobil membuat sepasang anak adam ini harus merelakan tubuh mereka basah kuyup padahal baru beberapa menit yang lalu Hongbin selesai berlatih untuk theater musikalnya yang akan di adakan akhir pekan yang menganut tema yang hampir seluruhnya mengenai hujan.

"Maafkan aku kau jadi kehujanan seperti ini" ujar Sanghyuk sesampainya mereka di rumah minimalis milik Hongbin

"Tak apa Sanghyukkie, ada pakaianmu yang dulu tertinggal disini. Lebih baik kau menggunakannya" ujar Hongbin lalu pergi ke kamar miliknya sementara Sanghyuk pergi masuk ke kamar yang biasa ia gunakan jika ada di rumah Hongbin.

Setelah 15 menit mengganti pakaian Sanghyuk pun keluar, namja tampan itu mengedarkan pandangannya kepenjuru kamar yang selama ini ia gunakan jika menginap di rumah Hongbin. Ia kemudian pergi mengahampiri Hongbin sembari memeluknya dari belakang, menghirup aroma khas strawberry yang di kuarkan oleh namja cantik bermarga Lee yang kini tengah menyibukkan diri dengan beberapa bahan masakan untuk makan malam mereka.

"Kau membuat apa sayang?" tanya Sanghyuk sambil mengecup pundak kekasihnya

"Aku membuat beberapa masakan rumahan" ujar namja cantik itu sambil tetap fokus dengan masakan yang ada di hadapannya.

"Pasti lezat" gumam Sanghyuk lalu mengecup pipi kekasihnya sedangkan Hongbin hanya fokus pada makanannya

 _ **[Flash back off]**_

Entahlah sudah berapa kali air mata jatuh membasahi pipi namja cantik itu tanpa ia sadari, dan kali ini sang calon suami menatap Hongbin heran. Ini kedua kalinya ia menatap Hongbin menangis padahal tak terjadi apa apa. Namja itu menghapus sisa sisa air mata yang ada di wajah Hongbin yang akhirnya menyadarkan namja cantik itu.

"Hongbin Kau kenapa?" ujar sang namja pada Hongbin

"Tak apa Taekwoon hyung" ujar Hongbin sambil tersenyum menatap Taekwoon

"Kau Yakin?" Tanya Taekwoon yang hanya di jawab anggukan oleh Hongbin

'Maaf aku hanya tak bisa melupakan Sanghyuk...' imbuh Hongbin dalam hati

 _ **"When my heart was aching and hurting  
Many good people comforted me  
I hope you have that too wherever you are  
I pray that you're happy"**_

Hongbin berjalan kesebuah taman yang tampak sangat sepi, ia menatap beberapa orang yang tengah terdiam di beberapa tempat. Ia tetap berjalan, entahlah apa yang di fikirkan namja itu saat ini, yang jelas ia hanya ingin pergi menemui Sanghyuk. Entah apa yang difikirkan orang lain mengenai hal ini, Mungkin Hongbin gila? Pergi mengunjungi mantan kekasihnya di saat ia akan menikah dengan namja lain? namja itu tersenyum sesaat setelah ia melihat Sanghyuk

"Hi Sanghyuk, apa kabar? Aku merindukanmu. Ah iya aku membawa bunga aster, bunga kesukaanku yang pernah kau taruh dalam mobilmu" ujarnya sambil menatap sebuah batu nisan

"Hiks.. Aku tak mau menikah dengan Taekwoon hyung, kenapa kau harus pergi terlebih dahulu? Aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu.. I Miss You" ujar Hongbin dengan air mata yang terus membasahi wajah cantiknya

 _ **[Flashback]**_

Sanghyuk menyetir mobilnya dengan cepat, fikirannya tertuju pada kekasihnya yang pingsan sesaat setelah selesai perform di Theater. Tanpa namja itu sadari sebuah mobil dari arah lain melaju dengan cepat saat ia hendak menyalip truk di depannya. Kecelakaanpun tak terelakkan. Mobil yang di kendarai oleh Sanghyuk terpental beberapa meter dari lokasinya, sekujur tubuh namja itu di penuhi darah. Beberapa orang tampak menghampiri Sanghyuk dan beberapa sisanya pergi menghampiri mobil yang lain. Pandangan namja itu tampak buram sebelum semuanya berubah menjadi gelap.

Hongbin menangis sejadi jadinya saat ia tiba di rumah sakit, seolah dunia miliknya berputar balik. Baru saja ia bahagia karena kini ia mengandung namun kini ia akan kehilangan sosok ayah dari janin yang ia kandung. Sungguh ia ingin menukar nyawanya demi menyelamatkan Sanghyuk, tapi tuhan berkehendak lain. Sanghyuk pergi meninggalkannya di saat kandungan Hongbin sangat membutuhkan ayahnya.

 *** HyukBin ***

Beberapa orang menghampiri Hongbin, memeluk namja cantik yang kini tengah mengandung 3 bulan walaupun kandungannya masih terbilang kecil dan rawan akan keguguran ia tetap berusaha tegar kehilangan sosok Sanghyuk yang akan menikahinya dalam waktu dekat. Hongbin mengelus perutnya yang sedikit membesar. Beberapa sahabat Hongbin mendatanginya bahkan sampai Hakyeon, sepupu Hongbin harus terbang ke Korea demi menemani sepupunya. Tak hanya Hongbin yang kehilangan Sanghyuk tetapi juga Jaehwan, kakak kandung Sanghyuk.

"Hongbin bersabarlah" ujar Hakyeon sambil memeluk Hongbin

"Terimakasih Hyung, tapi aku tak tahu harus setegar apa aku melewatinya"

"Sanghyuk pasti akan bahagia kalau kau bahagia" mendengar ucapan sang saudara Hongbin hanya menanggukkan kepalanya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menangis di pelukan beberapa orang yang menenangkan namja cantik itu.

 _ **[FlashBack Off]**_

 _ **"But i won't cry, so you wont feel bad  
I'll try to living without you now  
No matter how much it hurts, even if tears keep coming  
I wanna smile, i wanna think of you and smile  
I'll smile even if it hurts"**_

Lima tahun berlalu pasca kepergian Sanghyuk, Hongbin berusaha tegar dan membesarkan putri kecil mereka, Han Seowon. Beberapa orang memaksa Hongbin untuk menikah dalam waktu dekat namun Hongbin selalu menolak hingga perjodohannya dengan Taekwoon membuatnya mau tak mau harus melepas masa Lajangnya walaupun ia tak mau menikah selain dengan Sanghyuk. Namun apa daya ia hanya mampu tersenyum ia melakukan ini demi Seowon. Ia yakin jika ia tegar maka Seowon juga akan tumbuh tegar walaupun tanpa ayahnya. Hongbin menatap putri kecilnya yang kini berjalan kearahnya.

"Eomma, waeyeo? Eomma merindukan appa ne?" ujar Seowon yang membuyarkan lamunan Hongbin

"Aniyeo sayang, kemarilah" ujar Hongbin lalu memangku putri kecilnya

"Apapun yang akan terjadi, Seowon harus tumbuh besar dan baik ya? Eomma dan Appa akan selalu bersama Seowon walaupun kini hanya eomma yang dapat Seowon lihat" ujar Hongbin dengan air mata yang jatuh dari wajahnya, melihat hal itu sang anak dengan cepat menghapus air mata eommanya

"Eomma, Appa selalu bersama kita, Seowon selalu melihat appa. Buktinya appa ada disini" ujar Seowon sambil menujuk sofa di samping mereka. Hongbin menatap ke arah sofa yang kosong.

'Sanghyuk benarkah?'

 *** HyukBin ***

Hari demi hari berlalu, hari ini merupakan hari dimana Hongbin akan menikah dengan Taekwoon. Entah berapa kali Hongbin memimpikan Sanghyuk datang menghampirinya dan mengatakan untuk membatalkan pernikahan Hongbin, tak hanya hal itu bahkan Seowon belakangan ini sering mengatakan bahwa Appanya selalu mengawasi mereka berdua. Ingin namja itu percaya akan hal itu tapi apa daya ia tak dapat melihat Sanghyuk, namun ia percaya bahwa Sanghyuk memang mengawasi mereka berdua. Hongbin menatap Seowon sejenak ia membulatkan tekatnya.

 *** HyukBin ***

"Calon Istrinya tak ada, kami hanya menemukan ini" ujar beberapa orang yang hendak mendandani Hongbin sambil meyerahkan sepucuk surat ke pada Taekwoon

 _Dear Jung Taekwoon,_

 _Hyung maaf, aku tidak bisa melakukan ini. Aku... Aku masih sangat mencintai Sanghyuk dan aku tak mau kau hidup dalam bayang bayang Sanghyuk. Maafkan aku_

 _Lee Hongbin_

 *** HyukBin ***

Hongbin mengendong Seowon kesebuah rumah minimalis di daerah Tokyo, sebuah rumah yang memang pada awalnya akan di tempati Hongbin dan Sanghyuk pasca menikah dulu, namja cantik itu menaruh Seowon ke tempat tidurnya, ia menatap putri mungilnya yang benar benar menyerupai Sanghyuk hanya saja kulitnya benar benar semulus Hongbin dan matanya yang benar benar menyerupai Hongbin. namja itu mengecup kening Seowon lalu berjalan menuju balcony yang langsung tertuju pada pantai.

'Sanghyuk-ah, walaupun dunia kita sudah berbeda aku harap kau tetap mencintaiku dan aku akan tetap menanti waktuku yang akan menemui mu. Terimakasih karena kau memberikan Seowon untuk penggantimu. Aku benar benar merasakan keberadaanmu disini sejak Seowon lahir, walaupun aku lebih mengharapkan kau juga ada disini melihat Seowon tumbuh. Aku akan membesarkan Seowon dengan penuh kasih sayang. Apapun yang terjadi aku sangat menyayangi-' Hongbin mendengar bunyi bel yang menggema di rumahnya namja cantik itu segera berjalan kearah pintu rumahnya dan

"Sanghyuk?" ujar Hongbin pelan 

_**The End**_


End file.
